Home Alone
by sweetinsanity3
Summary: It's the day after Simon and Chloe's date, which happens to be the day after Chloe figures out her feelings for Derek. How does that go when her and Derek are left home alone after being ditched for shopping by Tori and Simon?


**Just a quick one shot. Lemme know what you think.**

**Warning, sexual content.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Tori thumping around the bedroom, I opened my eyes and groaned as the bright sunlight shone in them through the curtain. I sat up in bed cracking my back and rolling my shoulders. "Tori?" I called out, "What time is it?"<p>

She stopped digging through a drawer to look at me momentarily, "It's eight."

I blinked at her, "Since when do you wake up at eight on a Saturday?"

"Since Andrew told me he is going to town and I desperately need new make up and clothes."

"Well why didn't you wake me up earlier? When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving in five and I didn't wake you up because you aren't allowed to go." She glanced over at me and she actually looked sympathetic for a moment. I was slightly bummed I couldn't go. I would jump for any excuse to get out, besides going for another ice cream with Simon. I groaned as yesterdays memories filled my mind.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because you still have half a million dollars over your head Chloe."

I sighed disappointed, "Well whose all going?"

"Obviously Andrew and I, and Simon wants to go get some stupid art supplies. Derek said he didn't want to go last night." She gave me a sly smile, "So congrats, you're stuck here all day with wolf boy since our trainers don't come on weekends."

"Great." I moaned and flopped down on the bed.

"You two seemed like you were best buddies a couple days ago," She leans over to the nearby mirror rubbing at some non-existent spot on her face.

"Yeah, just some stupid stuff." I thought back to his angry face after I had hurt Simon, after I had almost admitted to being in love with Derek.

"Like usual." She looked herself over in the mirror before muttering something about facial cleaner and headed for the door, "See you Chloe, good luck."

"Thanks." I huffed and brought my pillow over my face listening as the door clicked shut.

About half an hour later I still hadn't gotten back to sleep and my stomach was growling so I decided to head downstairs. I thumped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, fully expecting to find Derek there as well, but as I entered the kitchen I saw I was wrong. I felt weirdly disappointed as I poured myself a bowl of cereal, downed it and sat in the quiet for several minutes.

I sighed and decided to go find Derek, I looked in the next most obvious place, his and Simons room. I went back upstairs and knocked on the door repeatedly with no answer.

"Derek?" I called several times. I got annoyed and just opened the door, big mistake.

Derek looked up at me surprised, he was only in his boxers which he had his thumbs hooked onto ready to pull down. "Chloe?"

"I-I I-Im s-sorry!" I cursed my stutter as I fell against the door accidentally hitting it shut, my face heated up and I felt an unfamiliar feeling pool between my legs. I had seen Derek like this before but never under these circumstances.

"It's fine." He took a couple steps towards me and I saw his nostrils flare slightly, the way they do when he smells something unfamiliar. I squeezed my legs tightly together hoping it wasn't me. "What are you doing in here?" His eyes traveled over me and I squirmed under his gaze.

"I was just wondering where you went." He growled slightly and walked over to his bed, sitting down.

"Well here I am, now you can leave."

My eyes narrowed and I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "Are you still mad at me Derek? For something that isn't even my fault?"

He grumbled, "No, I'm just not feeling well." He rolled his shoulders and neck, wincing in pain.

"Are the changes making you sore?" I felt slightly guilty for snapping at him so much.

He nodded quickly, "Yeah, that and being on the run and stressed all the time."

I moved on the bed and positioned myself on my knees behind him, I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing but I really wanted to touch him, needed some kind of contact. I really had no idea how I had only just figured out my feelings yesterday. I pressed my hands against his bare shoulders and started to rub them, I felt him instantly tense up. As I massaged him he started to relax, not even bothering to ask me what I was doing. Which was good because I didn't know the answer.

I could hear his breathing shallow as I moved my hands to the front of his chest, massaging his peck muscles. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder from behind and placed a light kiss against his neck. I felt him tense up again but ignored it as I felt the last piece of my sanity fly out the window, I kept up my actions kissing him all the way up his neck and licking the underneath of his collarbone.

He suddenly jumped up, causing me to flop back on his bed. "What the hell are you doing Chloe?" He nearly snapped at me.

I felt my cheeks roar up and suddenly felt like an idiot. "I-I..." I broke the eye contact and noticed his chest falling and rising with every breath he took, my eyes traveled lower and I also noticed an inviting looking bulge in his boxers.

He must of noticed me starring because he quickly sat down to cover it. He turned to look at me with half lidded eyes, the look he gave me was so sexy that before I could even think about what the hell I was doing my lips were covering his and I was straddling him on the bed.

I felt sparks fly throughout my whole body and the kiss sent my head reeling when I felt him respond. I pressed myself closer against him and kissed him passionately, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I shuddered.

Much to my dismay he broke the kiss, my lips immediately flew to his neck, wanting to taste him again. "Chloe," He gasped out, "Are you crazy?"

"Yes." I moaned, rubbing myself against him, "You make me absolutely crazy."

"Did someone drug you?" He half moaned as I nipped his collar bone.

"No." I slammed my lips against his again, feeling completely drunk on all the new sensations. I sat up and tore my pajama top off, throwing it across the room. Derek's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Chloe," He said, trying to sit up. "Chloe, you have to stop."

I shoved him back down onto the bed and pressed my bra clad body against his, we both moaned. "Why?"

"Because," He seemed to be struggling with his words, "I won't be able to control myself if you don't stop."

"It's okay to lose control every now and then." I whispered into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. He growled deep in his throat and flipped us over so that he was on top. He dragged his teeth down my neck lightly. I heard myself gasp as he firmly ran his hands up my bare stomach and sides, one of his hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra, it was quickly thrown away. I panted and starred up at him as I saw him take my naked upper body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he trailed his fingertips over my breasts, my heart pounded against my chest harder then it had been the entire time. Everywhere he touched burned and the spot between my legs was soaked.

A loud moan escaped my lips as I felt him take a nipple into his mouth and flick it with his tongue. He used one hand to grope my other breast and the other dragged up my side. "Derek.." I gasped out. I reached down and tried to pull down my pajama pants, Derek pulled back and tore them off along with my underwear. His eyes traveled up and down my body, they were filled with so many emotions as I put my hands on the sides of his boxers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

I simply nodded and yanked down his boxers, the feeling between my legs multiplied once I saw his length. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing my breasts again, and licking underneath them. I was gasping and gripping onto his shoulders as he descended down my body, he kissed down my belly button and licked along my hips, I've never felt anything so amazing.

To my surprise he started kissing lower and pulled my legs apart gripping my thighs, "Can I taste you?" I felt heat flood throughout my whole shaking body as I slowly nodded yes. He pressed his tongue against my lips and I screamed as he lapped me up. I felt pleasure coil in my stomach and was disappointed when he pulled away just before it was about to break.

He smirked and moved back over me, positioning himself at my entrance, "Ready?"

"Go slow." He nodded and pushed into me. I dug my fingernails into his back as pain ripped through my body, a tear rolled down my face.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Derek whispered soothingly into my ear. I waited a couple minutes and moved a bit to test it when it seemed the pain had subsided. I felt no pain and told him to go.

He nodded and very gently pressed back out and in again, we both gaped loudly at the pleasure. "It's definitely okay now."

He thrust in at a slow and steady pace before I couldn't handle it anymore, "Faster Derek!" I moaned out. A dark look flashed over his eyes as he pushed into me faster, sending me reeling into a world of pleasure.

"Harder!" I screamed, not knowing where this voice of mine was coming from.

"Chloe.." He growled out as he plowed into me harder, going in as much as he could. I could feel myself coiling up with pleasure quickly.

Suddenly Derek's hand was between us and pressing into my clit gently, "Derek!" I screamed his name over and over again, arching my back as we both came. He rolled off of me, we were both covered in sweat and panting.

He turned his head to look at me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. I had acted like a feline in heat.

"You're..." He took in a deep breathe, "You're amazing."

I felt my heart hound against my chest, "I am?"

He smiled slightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He rolled onto his side and used a hand to stroke my hair out of my face. "I love you Chloe."

"I'd tell you I love you too but you told me yesterday that I wasn't allowed to even like you." I teased him.

"I say a lot of stupid things." He pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too Derek." I leaned in and kissed his lips, this time gently. It was definitely something I could never get enough of.

I heard a loud thump as the bedroom door flew open and smacked into the wall.

"What the hell!" I jolted up along with Derek to see Tori standing there, open mouthed and red in the face.

"Oh Jesus."

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review, you know you wanna.<strong>


End file.
